<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patrick Swayze is a F***ing Liar by supernatural9917</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686357">Patrick Swayze is a F***ing Liar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917'>supernatural9917</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Dean is a Bad Influence, Kid Claire Novak, M/M, Sassy Claire Novak, Swayze Always Gets A Pass, dadstiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/387341208630067201/759779540083540028/image0.jpg">picture</a> prompt.</p>
<p>Toddler Claire has been naughty, so Cas puts her in time out. Dean’s influence is obvious in more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patrick Swayze is a F***ing Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was cheeky and stole my own prompt. Live written in the Profound Bond storytime channel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'But I want it!' Dean heard Claire screech as he walked in the door, and he cringed at the pitch that implied she'd been going for a while.</p>
<p>'And if you had asked nicely, I would have given it to you,' Cas said, even his preternatural levels of patience clearly being sorely tested. 'But instead you said a naughty word and screamed at me without saying please. You know the rules.'</p>
<p>Dean hung up his coat with a shake of his head. Claire was four and going through a serious rebellious phase where she refused to follow even the most basic rules with no apparent rhyme or reason. Jody had laughed when Dean had complained to her and said that was just how it went sometimes, especially with a kid as headstrong as Claire. Fat lot of help she had been. Claire had actually been pretty good the last couple of weeks, but it sounded like she had just been saving up a real monster of a tantrum.</p>
<p>'Rules are stupid! I hate rules and I hate you!' Claire screamed.</p>
<p>'OK, that's enough,' Cas said sharply, and as Dean rounded the corner, he saw Cas take Claire to her time out stool in the corner of the living room. Crouching down to her level, Cas looked her in the eye and said sternly, 'Now you're going to sit here and think about what you did wrong. You may leave when you're ready to apologise.'</p>
<p>Claire glared, then crossed her arms and turned her back to him. 'That Patrick Swayze is a fucking liar.'</p>
<p>Dean couldn't help the snort that escaped him, and that meant he couldn't escape the wrath of his husband when Cas turned around and caught him. 'Uh… hey, babe. Rough day with Claire?'</p>
<p>If looks could smite, Dean would be a burnt-out husk. Cas jerked his head towards the bedroom and stomped off with Dean hot on his heels. As soon as the door was closed, Cas doubled over with laughter.</p>
<p>'Oh my god, I can't believe I managed to keep a straight face when she said that.' Wiping his eyes, Cas came over to claim a kiss. 'Hello, Dean. It's been a very long day.'</p>
<p>'What happened?'</p>
<p>'She's been a handful all day, talking back and generally trying my patience, but it really escalated in the last half hour. Claire wanted mac and cheese for dinner, so I made mac and cheese. She ate it just fine, and then decided she wanted seconds. But instead of saying, "May I please have more mac and cheese?" she said, "Gimme more food, bitch."'</p>
<p>'Wow. Uh, that's pretty bad.' Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, because <em>maybe</em> that sounded slightly familiar.</p>
<p>'Yes. I wonder where she could have heard such a thing.' Cas raised an eyebrow, and Dean felt like he should put himself in time out. 'It couldn't have been at Sam's barbecue on Sunday, when <em>someone</em> had one too many beers and walked up to Sam at the grill and said that exact same thing?'</p>
<p>'Um.' Dean blushed and mumbled, 'Sorry, Cas.'</p>
<p>'And I know you think Swayze always gets a pass, but honestly, Dean, Dirty Dancing is a bit much for a four-year-old.'</p>
<p>'She was asleep,' he defended himself half-heartedly. 'She woke up a bit before the end and made me explain who everybody was.'</p>
<p>'Well, now she thinks Swayze is a fucking liar, and you have only yourself to blame on both the disappointment and the bad language fronts.' Cas tried to be serious, but he couldn’t help the twitch of his lips that belied his frown.</p>
<p>Dean took immediate advantage by wrapping his arms around Cas's waist and whispering in his ear, 'I've been a bad boy. Are you gonna punish me?'</p>
<p>'You're damn right I am.'</p>
<p>A couple of minutes later, Claire looked up to find Daddy D putting a stool next to hers, the pout on his face even bigger than the one she had been sporting. 'What are you in for?'</p>
<p>'Saying bad words and watching a grown-up movie in front of you,' he grumbled. 'Daddy C is a fu… reakin' hard… butt.' Claire extended a tiny fist in solidarity, and Dean gently bumped it with his own. They both turned to see Cas calmly eating mac and cheese at the table.</p>
<p>'Are you gonna say sorry?' she whispered.</p>
<p>'Yeah. I just needed a time out to chill out a little bit first. How about you?'</p>
<p>Claire nodded thoughtfully. 'I needed to chill out too. But I'm gonna say sorry. I called Daddy C a bad word.' She hung her head, clearly feeling guilty about it.</p>
<p>'Should we go together?' Claire nodded and accepted Dean's hand to walk over to Cas.</p>
<p>'Daddy C,' Claire said, 'we're sorry.'</p>
<p>Cas put his fork down and came off the chair to crouch in front of Claire. 'What are you sorry for?'</p>
<p>'I'm sorry for calling you a bad word and not saying please and shouting.'</p>
<p>'Thank you, Claire, I forgive you. Would you like a hug?' She nodded and was quickly enveloped in a tight hug.</p>
<p>'Now Daddy D's turn,' she insisted, tugging on Dean's shirt.</p>
<p>'I'm sorry for saying bad words and watching grown-up movies in front of Claire.'</p>
<p>Cas smiled. 'Thank you, Dean, I forgive you too. Would you also like a hug?'</p>
<p>'He…ck yeah,' Dean corrected himself just in time, and was rewarded with a hug and surreptitious ass pat on the side Claire couldn't see.</p>
<p>'I'll punish you properly later,' Cas whispered in that growly, threatening/promising way that always drove Dean crazy, then immediately snapped back into dad mode. 'OK, now who wants mac and cheese?' Two hands shot up, and the three of them enjoyed their dinner in companionable moods.</p>
<p>Much later, once Claire was fast asleep, Dean received the rest of his punishment, which was much more enjoyable for both of them than Dean sitting in time out- though Cas doubted its effectiveness in actually making Dean behave himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>